


Plague

by warblegarble



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flu, Gen, Hypochondria, Illnesses, Internet, Lols, overreactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/pseuds/warblegarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick and expects the worse. John looks on in amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plague

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a crack fic that I thought up in the shower. It was too good not to type up. :D

                Sherlock stomped into the living room and threw his lanky frame down face down on the sofa. I looked up from my medical journal and waited for the inevitable outburst.

            Sherlock turned his head to the side to look at me. “John, I have the plague!” His voice sounded rough, and he gave a hacking cough.

            I rolled my eyes. “You don’t say?”

            He glared at me. “Yes! I am currently dying!”

            I went back to my journal. “Well, have fun with that.”

            “John, you are a medical man! Save me!” Sherlock’s voice was outraged.

            “Sherlock, no one gets the plague. It’s not the 1700s anymore. Besides, who told you that you had the plague?”

            Sherlock opened his mouth to reply, but only a hacking cough came out.

            I went into the kitchen and made some tea while Sherlock rolled onto his side, pulling his blue silk robe tightly around his body and glaring at the wall. When I approached with the tea, he leveled me with his best glare, but I just rolled my eyes at him and set the mug on the coffee table. He pulled himself into a sitting position and snatched up the mug.

            I sat back in my chair. “What are your symptoms?”

            Sherlock sighed, ever the dramatic. “I have this cough, I feel achy, I have a fever, and I am vaguely nauseous.”

            “Sherlock, you probably have the flu. I told you that you should let me give you a flu shot.”

            Sherlock visibly sulked, but said nothing. He curled in around his mug, staring into its depths.

             After a while, I looked up. “So Sherlock, who told you that you had the plague?”

            The man ducked his head. “Webmd.com”

            I laughed myself to tears.

 


End file.
